1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of a bean-curd manufacturing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Simply stated, tofu (bean-curd) is made by hand in such a way that soy milk made from soybean powder is squeezed from a bag to separate tofu refuse, and the refined soy milk is boiled and fed into a tub and then a coagulation agent is and and mixed into form tofu.
As stated, tofu has conventionally been made by hand. However, such a manual, operation is troublesome and the tofu so manufactured is not always of good quality as the temperature and quantity of soy milk and the ratio of coagulation agent to soy milk is not by always precise. Further, as skill is necessary, the unit price of tofu is high.
Recently, mechanical tofu manufacturing apparatus have been proposed. However, such known proposals only partially mechanize the operation; or devices for operations are not integrated and the connections between the devices are performed manually. Thus, known tofu manufacturing apparatus are far from sufficient.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved tofu manufacturing apparatus which eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages and is practical and can be used efficiently.